Cookies
by Starcharter-75
Summary: When Connie's family needs a babysitter for Connie's younger sister, Steven accepts the challenge. However, only after his arrival does he realized the true nature of this visit... (Based on the infamous My Little Pony fanfic Cupcakes.)
1. Making Cookies!

_On a sunny Saturday afternoon, Steven is in a full sprint towards a specific house in Beach City. The house is that of Connie's family; she and her parents have to go for a few hours, but have chosen not to bring Emily, Connie's younger sister of six years, for fear of her tantrums, which have occurred quite often. Everything had been arranged a few days prior, when Connie had introduced Steven to her parents, who touched on the issue of their daughter and their inability to find a babysitter; they had all disappeared by the time they returned. Steven had offered to babysit Emily, not only to get closer to the family but also in attempt to impress Connie. The family had been happy at Steven's offer and he had been told when to come to the house: 1:00 PM. Steven has now arrived at the house, at preciously the time asked. He knocked on the door, and Emily answers. She wore a red and white striped shirt, an unbuttoned denim jacket, and a small skirt, in addition to her blonde hair braided in pigtails._

Emily: You must be the babysitter.

_Steven enters the house._

Emily: Mom and Dad already left with Connie. They left you this note.

_She hands Steven a note, which informs him of their time of return, which is 4:00 PM._

Steven: So, what would you like to do first?

Emily: I just love baking! Why don't we start by making cookies?

Steven: Well, I'm not very good at baking…

Emily: Don't worry; I'll do most of the baking, and we can share them afterward!

Steven: All right, then.

_The two enter the kitchen_

Steven: So, what do I need to do?

Emily: First, I need you to taste this.

_She tosses him a cookie._

Emily: I made it for you just before you got here. Think of it as a 'taste test'.

Steven: Well, ok.

_Steven takes a bit of the pastry, the quite delicious cookie. He savors the first taste of the delectable sweet, and quickly consumes the rest of the cookie._

Emily: How was it?

Steven: Delicious! Now what?

Emily: Now we're going to take a little nap.

_Steven is confused, but forgets about his confusion as he suddenly feels very lightheaded. A new feeling of dizziness comes upon him, and the world spins around him. He stumbles back and forth, eventually collapsing into unconsciousness._


	2. The Special Ingredient

_Steven comes to. He is in a very dark room, and cannot see anything, but can hear small footsteps growing slight louder as they approach him. He knows whose steps these are. They stop at a certain point, and Steven tries to move, but finds that his hands and feet are bound behind his back. As he squirms, a high-pitched female voice speaks to him, a voice he recognizes as Emily's._

Emily: Yay, you're awake! We thought you would never come to…

_Steven tries to respond, but finds that he is now gagged as well. He makes several muffled noises._

Emily: Oh fine, we'll remove the cloth from your mouth. It's no fun if you're not screaming, anyway.

_She reaches behind Steven's neck and unties the cloth wrapped around his mouth._

Steven: I thought you said we were going to make cookies!

Emily: We are! And you're going to help me! You see, we ran out of our, um, 'special ingredient', and we need you in order to get some more…

Steven: What special ingredient?

Emily: It's inside of you! Well, actually, it is you.

_The voice giggles. Steven's eyes widen for a moment, but then he realizes what this is; it's a prank, a harmless prank. He laughs hysterically._

Steven: Okay, Emily, you got me. Really clever, making me think I would be made into a cookie. You got me, you're the best.

Emily: You flatter us, Steven, but there are no pranks here.

Steven: Emily, this isn't funny!

_There is a short pause._

Emily: You just don't get it, do you? And besides, why are you laughing if it isn't funny? Did we kill the mood? We're both sorry if we did.

Steven: Wait, we?

_The voice giggles again._

Emily: Look at him, so confused. What should we do about this, Pinkamina? Should I 'reprimand' him, or would you like to?

_Steven wonders about Emily's sanity during the following pause._

Emily: Fine, then; we'll just turn on the lights. Maybe he'll get it then…

_There are a few short footsteps, and a light turns on. The walls are decorated in bright, cheery colors, with rainbows, flowers, and a bright sun shining in a clear blue sky, but there are also dangling hooks that hold up the corpses of various other victims, though there are few injury marks. Emily returns to Steven, who has shrunken in fear at the sight of the room. She is wearing night vision goggles, a quilted robe bathed in cutie marks, and has a party hat on her head. On her back is six wings, all colored different. She blows into a party horn, which unfurls and tickles his nose. _

Emily: Do you like it? Pinkamina made it for me.

Steven: Wh- Who's Pinkamina?

Emily: She's a friend, a very close friend. No one can see her but me, though, so nobody will ever know how wonderful she is! In fact, there she is, right over there.

_Emily points to a pole. Steven stares at it and finds nothing._

Emily: Oh, why am I showing you where she is? It's not like you're going to see her, silly me.

_She walked to Steven's left and brings a tray containing various instruments of pain into the full view of Steven. She picks up a long, sharp knife and kicks the tray off to the side. Steven stares up, transfixed at the clean, metal blade. Emily inspects the knife._

Emily: Allow me to introduce you to another acquaintance of mine: Desmond, my knife. This baby can split atoms, and it's what I'm going to use to get those ingredients from you.

_She removes a small strand of hair from her head and sends Desmond down upon it, cutting the strand in half. Emily smiles._

Emily: Ah yes, I remember our last victim, don't you, Pinkamina? He was another babysitter, just like you, Steven, and we brought him down here for some giggles. For our giggles. Nonetheless, he still made for some damn good cookies.

_She points Desmond at a specific body hanging from one of the hooks._

Emily: That's him. I don't remember his name, so I call him Macintosh.

_She turns around and walks toward the pole._

Emily: Hey, Pinkamina, don't you know someone named Macintosh? Yeah, and all he wanted was some peace and quiet, and those three girls were making too much noise?

_Emily wipes a tear from her eye._

Emily: I feel sorry for them…

_Emily turns back around._

Emily: Also means three less cutie marks for your quilt, 'cause there wasn't much left after Macintosh was done with them…

_She walks back towards Steven, waving Desmond around in the air._

Emily: Isn't it amazing? We've only known each other for a few hours and yet we've learned so much about each other! You've already met Pinkamina, and Desmond and furthermore…

_As Emily continues, Steven looks around the room. There are no windows, but there is a small door at the other side of the room. Steven only takes a small glance at the door, then double takes- someone is staring through the door. The two make eye contact, Steven…and Connie. Emily pauses in her words, noticing that Steven is staring at something behind her._

Emily: What are you staring at?

_She turns around and finds Connie staring in the doorway._

Emily: Connie! Get out of my room!

_Emily charges towards Connie, who disappears from the door._

Emily: Damn it, Pinkamina! We've been caught!

_She turns around, a furious look on her face, and over the next several minutes, she stomps around, trashing the room in her anger and spewing curses such that cannot be printed in this transcript. Steven just looks on; there is little he can do in his bound state, so he just stares at the mess that Emily makes. She eventually pauses in her madness, directly in front of Steven on the other end of the room. Her back is to him, and she pants heavily, but her breathing calms quickly. She turns back toward Steven._

Emily: Well, Steven, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to have to kill you now.

_Emily removes from behind her back a semi-automatic pistol, and Steven yelps in fear._

Steven: Aww, Steven, don't be scared. Now you can join your mom up in the stars.

_She begins to slowly walk towards the chubby lad. _

Steven: H-How do you-

Emily: From your lips to Connie's ear. You like her, don't you?

Steven: Y-Yeah. W-What else did she tell you?

Emily: Everything. You are Steven Universe, a member of the intergalactic force called the Crystal Gems. Your friends are named Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and your parents are Greg Universe and Rose Quartz.

_Emily cocks her head, and the gun remains pointed at Steven._

Emily: Need I say more?

_By now Emily has almost reached Steven. Steven backs up what little distance he can, and when he cannot back up anymore, he closes his eyes and waits for death._

Emily: Maybe I won't be ratted out. If not, then I'll enjoy making pastries out of you. Goodbye, Steven.

_Emily prepares to pull the trigger, but before she can, the lights flicker and go out, returning the room to a pitch black state._

Emily: Hey, what happened to the lights?

_In the darkness, Steven hears the noise of a scuffle, then of a gunshot, and the sound of something hitting the ground. He curls up in his bound state and waits for Emily to continue, but the lights flicker on again, showing a miracle- Garnet holding Emily up by her hair._

Emily: PUT ME DOWN!

_Amethyst and Pearl enter the room shortly after. As Emily struggles to try to get down, Pearl comes over to Steven and unties him._

Emily: PINKAMINA, HELP ME!

Pearl: Who's Pinkamina?

Steven: Someone… Someone she knows. No one can see Pinkamina but her.

_Pearl and Amethyst look at Emily with a strange complexion- they know that she's insane. The three look around at the room, and Pearl leaves in disgust._

Garnet: You have been responsible for the murder and mutilation of over thirty people.

Emily: It's beautiful, isn't it?

_Garnet emotionlessly leaves the room, taking Emily with her. Connie enters the room and approaches Steven._

Connie: We knew she was schizophrenic. She had been released from the hospital just a few weeks ago…

_Connie sighs_

Connie: …but we had no idea that she was murdering people.

_Connie sniffles._

Connie: I'm so sorry.

_Connie buries her face in her hands and begins crying at the thought of her only friend's blood on Emily's hands. Steven embraces her and does his best to comfort her._


	3. Epilogue: Sergeant Sprinkles

_Several hours later, Emily has been filed back into the Beach City Sanitarium, where she currently sits in an isolated cell._

Emily: Well, Pinkamina, we really screwed up this time…

_Emily listens for Pinkamina's answer._

Emily: You want me to check under my cell bed?

_Emily gets up and looks under her bed._

Emily: A typewriter? You shouldn't have!

_Emily brings the typewriter to her former position on the floor._

Emily: Let's see… Oh! I know what I want to write! I'll write it about you, Pinkamina!

_Emily begins typing._

Emily: A story by-

_Emily stops writing._

Emily: Hmm, better go under an assumed name so that I can't be traced back to…

_Emily pauses to think of a pen name._

Emily: That's it! Sergeant Sprinkles! No one will ever find me with THAT name!

_Emily resumes typing, saying aloud the words she writes._

Emily: The air was warm, the sun was shining, and all of Ponyville was having a glorious day. The town square…


End file.
